dragon_age_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
House Duran
House Duran is a Cadet Branch Family of House Aeducan, and it was founded after the End of the Fifth Blight by Warden-Commander of Orzanmmar Duran Aeducan after he became a Paragon. It is Unique among the Nobility of Orzanmmar as it belongs to several different Castes of Orzanmmar, namely the Smith, Noble, Merchant and Warrior Castes. However they are also the Royal House of the newly re-founded Dwarven Kingdom of Gundaar. Members of House Duran enjoy an incredibly Wealthy and Luxurious Lifestyle, But Are Also Extremely Devoted, Robust, Stoic, Dutiful, and Respectful, Traits which are not often found with people as Obscenely Wealthy as they. History Founding House Duran was founded shortly after the End of the Fifth Blight in 9:31 Dragon Age, it was founded by the Dwarven Paragon and Orzanmmar's Warden-Commander: Duran Aeducan. Since Duran was the King of Orzanmmar's Older Brother, and not the King he was allowed to Establish the House as a Branch Family of House Aeducan. Source of their Great Wealth The House of Duran is the Only House besides the Aeducan's to control the Flow of War Golem's Production. However they also have a powerful variant of the Qunari Black Powder, Gaatlok, which they gained through collaboration with Some Tal'Vashoth Mercenaries. They also Produce this Powder in small Quantities, and give it to the Legion of the Dead. However a more Productive use for this Powder, which the House makes use of is the Use of it to gain access to Lyrium That is harder to reach when using simple explosives. The Easiness to produce this Powder means they save a great deal on costs, allowing for a larger profit from the Trade and Delivery of Lyrium. They also have access to an entire Lyrium Spring, which adds to their Wealth, even though they use it to enhance the effectiveness of their Warriors Weapons, along with the Runes their smiths make which further enhance their Weapons. The Duran's also have heavy trade with the Surface Dwarves more so than any other House in Orzanmmar, and trade a great deal with the Merchants Guild, The Carta, and the Coterie. The Duran Family is the Wealthiest In Orzanmmar and Gundaar, as a result of this Heavy trade. However they also control several Merchants Guild's Families through Bribes, Blackmail, Intimidation, and Negotiation. Military Strength, Wealth, Status, and Influence Household Guard The Duran''s Host one of Largest Armies in the History of their Race, their Household Guard is Extremely Well-equipped. Their Guards Weapons are evolutionary for their design, they have their Edges Sharpened with Lyrium, and they are often lined with up to no more than five Elemental Runes, the Edges are usually further enhanced by Lightning Runes, the Families Elite Guard Usually use Masterwork Fire, Frost, Spirit, and Demonslaying Runes. The Duran Family also Have a Sizable Army of Golems at their Disposal, thanks to Former Heir Duncan Aeducan's Training under Paragon Branka. House Duran is Known for its Number of Warriors who employ Special Tactics in battle, as a result few are willing to openly go to war with House Duran's Warrior's. Wealth '' As The Cadet Branch Family of The Orzanmmar Royal House, and The Royal House of Gundaar, House Duran is Extremely Wealthy. Under Their Leadership The Dwarven Kingdom of Gundaar Became The New Home of The Artisan and Merchant Castes. They Also Instituted the Policy of Accepting Half-Dwarves into Their Society, Bolstering Their Numbers. House Duran is Known For Their Large Exports to Ferelden in Exchange for Food and Basic Supplies.'' House Duran Also Makes a Large Quantity of Coin off of The Lyrium Trade, and Off of Weapons Infused with Lyrium. They Are The Sole Supplier of The Ferelden Royal Army and Couslands of Amaranthine Arms and Armor. Status In Orzanmmar As Both the Branch House Family of Orzanmmar's Royal House and A Paragon's House, House Duran Has Great Respect in Orzanmmar and the Castes. They Maintain A Number of Holdings in the City, and In The Nearby Thaigs. They Have A Significant Military Presence in The Legion of Dead Fortress of Bownammar, Aeducan Thaig, and Kal'Hirol. The Dwarves Of House Duran Are Recognised By Both Orzanmmar and Kal'Sharok In Terms of Paragon Status, and The Orzanmmar Families View House Duran as The House of ParagonsCategory:Nobles Category:Noble Caste Category:Warrior Caste Category:Smith Caste Category:Merchant Caste Category:Allies of Orzanmmar Category:Kingdom of Gundaar Category:House Aeducan Category:House Duran Category:Dwarves Category:Orzanmmar Dwarves Category:Males Category:Male Category:Female Category:Females Category:Dwarven Nobility Category:Orzanmmar Dwarven Nobility Category:Grey Wardens Category:Veterans of the Blights Category:Fifth Blight Veterans Category:Blight Brothers Category:Branch Families Category:Branch Houses Category:Royalty Category:Royal Families